1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an interactive system, method and machine-readable storage medium for operating a plurality of flexible displays to implement an interactive operation among the plurality of flexible displays, and in particular relates to a system, method and machine-readable storage medium for operating a plurality of flexible displays to implement an interactive operation among the plurality of flexible displays through sensing signals of light sensors and sensors installed in the plurality of flexible displays.
2. Description of the Related Art
To seek the progress of civilization, humans always have done their utmost for developing messaging technology. Bamboo, paper can be considered as the earliest example. The development of the cathode ray tube (CRT) started the first revolution of displays. Because the development of flat-panel display (FPD) has bloomed in the current decade, the second revolution of displays has been driven and continues to affect the lives of people. After the development of electronic displays and flat panel displays, research institutions around the world continue to develop flexible displays as they seek to start a new trend and the next revolution of displays.
Since this flexible display is light weight, thin, flexible, impact-resistant, and not easy to be broken into pieces, it provides people with personalized services and more convenience for users to carry. It is expected to change the lifestyle of its users in the 21st century. A paper-like flexible display can replace paper and save costs for non-printing. Paper-like flexible displays can be applied for books, labels, posters, bulletin boards, etc. A high-end dynamic flexible display can replace traditional electronic displays and consumer electronic displays and provide people with portability and convenience to collect.
However, there are various applications of the flexible display for controlling and operating the displayed contents, such as touch and bend. There are no applications for operating multiple flexible displays to execute interactive behaviors according to the characteristics of the flexible display. Therefore, if the characteristics of the flexible display can be used for multiple flexible displays to interact and communicate with other flexible displays, the user-friendliness of using multiple flexible displays can be further enhanced and the user can use multiple flexible displays in more applications.